


The Scars We Make

by Auchen



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auchen/pseuds/Auchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Teen AU in which both Jane and Loki are Asgardians.) Jane finds Loki in a dark mood and attempts to console him, only to be rebuffed by his harsh words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars We Make

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was written for startraveller776's birthday.

Loki was in one of his moods again. Unlike Thor, who let his frustrations boil at the surface, Loki internalized his anger and gnawed on it like a starving hound.

As Jane sat down beside him on the steps of the gardens, his face was still, but he released nervous energy through the twitch of his fingers. His eyes were dark, seeming to shut out the light of the day.

"What’s troubling you today?" she asked. She had to tread lightly lest he snap at her. Though they’d know each other a life time, that made it all the easier for them to wound each other.

His eyes flickered to her. “It’s nothing to concern yourself with. I’ve just been in a fight with Father again.”

She let out a slow breath. This again. Odin often blustered at Loki with all the stormy anger that he had passed down to Thor, but Loki, firm as a tree, stood still, roots deeper than Odin counted on.

"What this time?" 

"More of the same. That it is unseemly for a prince of Asgard to use the cowardly battle tactics of magic." He waved his hand in the air with a sneer. "But you misjudge my feelings. I’m not all that unsettled by it."

Jane narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do I really misjudge?"

He snorted. “Simply because you find me in a contemplative mood does not mean that I am upset. Do you see tears in my eyes? Is my heart breaking?” He pressed a hand to his chest.

"What I see is that you care more about your father’s opinion than you’re willing to say." Jane crossed her arms.

Loki paused at her words for just a moment. The wind in the trees filled the silence, their leaves whispering against each other.

"You are projecting your own feelings of inadequacy upon me. We both know the others frown upon your passion for the stars, your drive to go beyond Asgard and explore new worlds. They say that such a well bred lady as you should content herself with the beauty around her." He held her eyes, knowing the words would cut like a blade.

And they did hit their mark. The other nobles were polite enough not to say it to her face, but she knew it in the way that they spoke. When they admired her maps of the stars, but asked whether she would rather study magic, she read the subtext in the implied question marks and the disapproving tone. But Loki was only subtle when it suited him. He knew when to be blunt and how to strike the words home like a killing blow.

Asgardians didn’t need weapons to wound each other. Words did that all on their own. They could pierce armor and dig into the heart, the damage festering there for years. Loki had chosen his brand of poison well.

She did not break away from his gaze. “Your father was wrong,” Jane said, words firm. “Magic is not cowardly, but your words are. You wound those that would help you.”

She did not wait for him to speak, did not wait to see if a glimmer of shock flashed in his eyes. She simply stood up and swept fallen pollen from her pink gown.

The wind whipped the trees, petals from blossoms falling around her feet. Jane walked up the steps and away from Loki, plunging through the exit from the garden.


End file.
